618
618 was a droid designed and built by inventor Amari Or'del. He was created to serve as the commander of Or'del's military operations against the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was a master tactician, was skilled with several different types of weapons, and also had the ability to fill the role of an infiltration unit, when necessary. Biography Creation 618 was the 83rd attempt by Or'del at making the perfect second in command. When Or'del decided that he was satisfied with the outcome of this particular droid, he immediately put it to work. 618 led several small raids against Separatist forces, culminating in the destruction of a droid foundry on the planet Hypori. Taking Drax 618's first assignment against the Republic was to acquire the uniform of a clone officer with access to secured Republic files on Coruscant. The clone taken was CC-2075, known as Drax, one of the commanders of the 111th Heavy Brigade. After ambushing and incapacitating the clone commander during a training exercise, 618 assumed Drax's identity, taking his place in the 111th. When members of the 111th's Dumb Squad killed members of a commando squad led by a clone known as Mint, 618 used this opportunity to create turmoil in the 111th by not arresting members of the Dumb Squad, causing troopers to take sides, fighting each other, leaving them unaware of the deception. Despite this turmoil, 618 was discovered shortly after and was forced to escape. Or'del arrived shortly after and was captured by the 111th for his crimes against the Republic. His stay in prison was short-lived, as 618 returned with a different disguise, this time as a Coruscant Guard, to free his master. A Renewed War After Or'del had time to rethink his plans, the pair went back to work. 618 was sent to reestablish contact with the 111th, via the kidnapping of a 111th officer. After successfully apprehending a 111th officer known as "Vengeance", 618 returned her to Or'del's workshop on Moros, and then led the 111th across the galaxy at his master's request, before eventually taking them back to Moros to meet with his master. The 111th opened fire once Vengeance had been released into their custody, leaving the workshop on Moros compromised, and once again 618 and Or'del were on the run from Republic forces. After establishing a new workshop in the Unknown Regions, 618 started to become less and less interested in his master's goals, and started working more on his own plans. He established a research facility on the planet Drakon, a swampy, lightly populated world in the outer rim. Here, 618 began working on prototype weapons, droids, as well as substances he referred to as mental modifiers, which could bring about random and powerful emotional feelings in living creatures. Betraying Or'del After several months of working on his own projects, 618 decided he had officially had enough of being a servant to his creator. 618 captured a 111th ARC Trooper known as "Cordoski", using his armor as a disguise to arrive on Coruscant, allowing him to meet with Alexis Deltern, the executive officer of the 111th. The droid acknowledged his plans to turn on Or'del, and the pair began working on plans to remove Or'del once and for all. 618 provided the 111th with the blueprints for a new weapon, one powerful enough to destroy the ZX9, a new version of Or'del's battle droids. This, combined with a layout of Or'del's new workshop, allowed the 111th to begin planning their final assault against the rogue inventor. Assault on the Second Workshop When the time came for the 111th and the Rogues to launch their final assault on Amari Or'del, 618 kept his word. He prevented anti air defenses from opening fire on the 111th ships, and also corrupted the programming of Or'del's lesser droids, causing them to behave erratically, making the fight much easier on the 111th. When the 111th reached the main room in the workshop, 618 stunned his former master, and assisted the 111th in dealing with the last of the droids. After this, 618 agreed to go with Division and his Rogues to a secure location. Once there, 618 provided Division with access codes, allowing the Rogues to use the remaining facilities Or'del had constructed. With their deal complete, 618 boarded a ship provided by the Rogues, and headed to the planet Serona, to begin his new project, the Cora Institute. Personality and Traits 618 bordered on being narcissistic, thinking very highly of himself and his intelligence. He often looked down on living creatures, viewing them as overly emotional, and rarely with the ability to contemplate things anywhere close to the level that he was able to. This often led to snarky responses and an overall disdain for any living beings that he came in contact with. As he spent more time around them, however, he began take a genuine interest in them, even citing this as part of the reason for him turning on Or'del, as he wanted to research organic beings freely, without being constrained by Or'del's wishes. Equipment 618 was loosely based on the BX Commando Droid, although he was much more heavily armored. He was painted black, with "A O" painted vertically on his chest in red. He carried a modified version of the Westar blaster rifle, as well as a unique pistol that was designed and built by himself, that he kept magnetically attached to his hip at all times. Category:Droid Category:618 Category:Or'del Category:Amari Or'del Category:BX-Series Commando Droid